The invention relates to an elastomeric (e.g., rubber) mount with hydraulic damping. The mount comprises a support member with a circumferential groove and a resiliently deformable one piece partition having a circumferential rim arranged in the groove. The partition provides a separation between a working chamber and an equalizing chamber and incorporates at least one thickened region radially inside of the rim in a first portion and has at least one slit in a second portion.
A rubber engine mount of this type is disclosed in the German Patent No. 35 22 482. It finds application preferably in the mounting of piston engines in a motor vehicle, and in the like-new state it distinguishes itself by excellent working characteristics. These working characteristics, however, can suffer a certain degradation over long-term use.
A similar engine mount is disclosed in the German Published Patent Application No. 27 27 244. For the isolation of high-frequency vibrations caused by engines, a partition is provided between the working chamber and the equalizing chamber which can move back and forth between grids. This partition comes into alternating contact with the grids when low-frequency vibrations of great amplitude are introduced--for example, when the vehicle travels over an irregular road surface--and this contact becomes plainly audible. In this type of construction, too, degradation of the working characteristics can be encountered after a long period of use.